


Loving through the emails（书信传情）

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Loving through the emails（书信传情）

Chris每次来纽约都是为了工作，这个城市留给他的印象永远是拥挤、繁忙和聚少离多。  
过段时间他可能会接一部舞台剧，他从年轻时就喜欢舞台剧，百老汇是他们共同话题里比重很多的一部分，他们会在难得一聚的周末聊聊纽约正在热映的剧目，“那么这次是个反派？你终于如愿以偿了。”Chris的男同事在他进门后将一条红格子围裙挂在了超级英雄的脖子上，“是你最喜欢的烤肉，但你知道我总是搞不定那个酱汁。”  
Chris放下手里的小箱子，被人推到了灶台前，“真没想到迎接我的不是我男朋友的热吻，而是一个平底锅，是美国队长已经没有吸引力了吗？”  
站在他身后的人挑了挑眉，咬住自己的嘴唇笑了起来，“美国队长的魅力再大也还是要吃饭啊我的英雄，更何况…”那人攀在Chris宽厚的肩膀上，“我买了瓶好酒，已经冰上了。”  
Chris侧过脸正好吻在对方的额头上，这点他得承认，他男朋友挑的酒一向不错，“我十分期待。”  
Chris已经很久没来纽约了，他在洛杉矶有个固定住所，在波士顿有家人，而他的爱人尽管就住在离波士顿开车不到两个钟头的曼哈顿，但他不能总“假装”去漫威总部开会，这会让好事者想入非非。  
“我们有一阵没见面了。”Chris将肉排切成小块递到对面那人的盘子里。  
“可能有些人最近更沉迷写电邮。”男人喝了口酒，清凉的香槟在杯子里泛起一串轻小的气泡，将昏黄的灯光投射成炸裂的斑斓。  
Chris闲下来时喜欢写点多愁善感的东西，正巧他男朋友也是，他们俩在很多事上都有着令人惊叹的相似之处，于是他们在网络不安全的那段日子里选择了一种老式又安全的联络方式，发Email。  
没有任何一个黑客想对ID是“爱国者万岁”的家伙一探究竟，更何况Chris从来不将邮箱绑到手机上，因为他不会操作这些复杂的小程序，这种时候他男朋友就会想要展示一下自己流行于前沿的科技触觉，但都被Chris拒绝了，“这样才有意义亲爱的，我想要给你写些东西不是因为我现在刚好有这个时间在手机上随便打点符号，或是在短暂的休息间跟你问声好。而是我想！我想要将那些话一句句的写下来寄给你看，我会在一个阳光很好的午后或是星光璀璨的夜晚坐下来，然后打开我的电脑，将我想对你说的话一个字一个字的敲出来，你能理解这个吗？”  
“当然Chris，当然！”他男朋友捧住他的脸，他当然理解，并且他爱死这个想法了，尽管他们聚少离多，但Chris是个让人无法因为时间而慢慢淡忘的浪漫家伙，他愿意为你花更多心思去弥补相聚上的不足，更何况他们早就接受了这份工作所带来的影响，这是从一开始就无法避免的。  
“事实上我已经写好一封了，可是我没有你的私人电子邮箱账号。”男人有点腼腆，他抓了抓脖子上面的碎发。  
“我们像两个交换地址的高中生，在一次夏令营上认识的那种。”Chris的同事一边低笑一边从桌子上扯了张便签，写下自己很久不用的私人账号，“我猜你也不打算记在手机里，那么这张纸记得收好宝贝，别塞在口袋里时间太长以至于洗衣服时忘记掏出来之类的。”  
“这个梗可真老套，我们得说点流行的。”  
“流行的就是我们俩的手机都是最新型号而我们却在讨论彼此的电子邮箱，我是不是得把中学时的毕业册翻出来看看我还给谁留过这个号码。”  
Chris并不觉得这事有什么难为情，他将那个嘲笑他的人揉进怀里的同时展开那张便签，“你只要确认还记得密码就行…呃…不过这个…mm_andykaofman？你认真的？”Chris为此而发一声巨大的爆笑，上一秒还和他相拥的男人把他夸张的大嘴巴推到了一边，“你不能否认在当时那部片子影响了很多想要做演员的年轻人！”  
“是的是的，我同意你这个说法，但它真的没有比爱国者万岁好太多亲爱的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
互相嘲笑的两个人就这样交换了彼此的电邮账号，然后在每个周末的夜晚或是凌晨，身在纽约的男人会收到一封Chris深情款款的问候，说真的，如果他们不是这种关系，那用词甚至让他感到肉麻。  
这是Chris发给他的第一封邮件，在他还没有要到同事的私人邮箱账号前就已经写好的那封，回去后他又把那个被自己嘲笑过的称呼加了进去。  
“晚上好啊Kaofman先生~哈哈原谅从现在开始我都要这样叫你了，因为我该死的喜欢它，当然你也可以叫我爱国者男孩，爱国者男孩这名字听起来很威风不是吗？现在爱国者男孩要和你说些正事了亲爱的，今晚我有些兴奋，其实是那晚，好吧这不重要，反正我写这封邮件时很兴奋。因为那晚我刚刚谈妥了和你说过的那部舞台剧，这意味着我将在纽约待上一段时间，而且我这次会出演一个反派！好吧现在你已经知道了，这都怪我们电子邮箱账号交换的不及时，我们应该在2013年就这么做了！但是有些话我还是保留了，我没有什么都当面说给你听，因为那让我感到有些难为情，比如我担心自己没有准备好，万一到时候我演砸了可怎么办？那可是舞台剧！！！我好像又回到了上表演课的年纪，还有你会去看首映吗？算了你还是别去了，我怕自己看到你真的就演砸了，要知道你看着我的时候我多半控制不了自己不去吻你，还有你笑起来的眼睛里像落满了小星星，它们还会朝我眨眼睛呢，它们会笑嘻嘻的告诉我你有多么的想念我，哦天啊我甚至想再飞回纽约，但我才刚进家门！！而且我每次从纽约离开都会不停的改签机票，我猜我的助理已经快被航空公司给拉黑了，保佑她还没有！你是不是已经睡了亲爱的？如果你秒回我会生气的，那说明你没有听Chris爸爸的话，做个注意休息的好男孩，不过我今晚也很有可能会失眠，这可是我们第一次通电邮！如果你碰巧还没睡的话，给我回个邮件也可以，你不知道我有多么的期待这个演出，同时又焦虑怕自己搞砸了，那很有可能让我的舞台剧生涯就此结束，期待你的意见Kaofman老师。爱你的Chris~xx”

其实Chris每次离开，留下来的那个人都会失眠，但他从没说过，他们不需要再多的离别氛围了，一句“下次见”恰到好处，他有点迷信的认为只要不做出体面的告别，就不会真正的分离。  
现在他咬着手指窝在温暖的被子里读Chris那些乱七八糟看起来确实很激动的句子，犹豫着要不要给他男朋友回一下，哪怕一句“晚安”，可他没有，他知道Chris的脾气，不理他反而能让他冷静下来，你越是和他讨论，他就会越兴奋，最后很可能一发不可收拾的乘坐转天第一班飞机回到这里，然后他的助理就要把他拉黑了…他可不想和Chris的公关公司关系失和，要知道目前这力度已经很那把握了。  
第二天中午他才打开电脑将想说的话整理好，回了过去。

“亲爱的爱国者男孩，哦我觉得我正在和一个色情网站上认识的人聊天，你一定要这样称呼自己吗？我宁可叫你美国队长…好吧现在美国队长听起来也怪怪的了。让我们来聊聊舞台剧的事吧爱国者男孩（我就快受不了这个了），知道吗？我不仅会自己去看，还会叫上我的朋友们去看，因为你是最棒的，你把自己出演过的角色都刻画的入木三分，所以我认为你完全能够承受这个角色所带给你的压力，我知道那让人紧张Chris，但也正因如此才更加令人期待不是吗？而且想想看，你会为此而在纽约住上一阵，我们昨天是不是已经讨论过房子的问题了？原谅我已经不能装作自己像是刚刚得知这个消息的样子，但我已经亲自向你表达了祝贺，总之我会带着那些小星星去看你演出的，我为你骄傲Chris，你是为数不多敢这样做的，并且你会做的非常好，纽约期待你，爱你的aaaaaaaaandy~xxxxxx”

敲下最后一个字母时，他抖了抖肩膀，他的回复并没有比Chris的看上去好多少，他甚至觉得自己更加肉麻，可那又怎么样呢？在镜头前他们已经玩腻了“好久不见”、“最近过的怎么样”这些客套的问好，这是他和Chris的秘密俱乐部，是属于爱国者男孩和安迪考夫曼的，谁都不能再对他们想说什么而多加干涉！他要说尽天底下最肉麻的话来哄他焦虑的男朋友高兴！就这样，他这么和自己说，然后捂着脸倒回枕头里，“真他妈太肉麻了！！！”他不停的搓着脸，但怎么也控制不了自己傻笑的表情，这该死的爱情…  
离话剧上演的日子越来越近了，Chris已经搬到曼哈顿的新房子里，这距离他同事家只有不到三个街区，可惜他的同事现在正忙着宣传新电影而长期驻扎洛杉矶。  
“开什么玩笑？！这简直是我听过最讽刺的行程安排了…”他在排练空档时朝电话那边的男人抱怨，对方低笑着用他迷人又慵懒的东欧口音附和着Chris的愤怒，但他们能怎么办呢？也许他们的爱情注定要相差这三小时。  
“舞台剧会演到什么时候？”电话另一头的人问，同时打开自己的日程表。  
“差不多三月底。”  
“噢~我三月中就能回去啦~”  
“是吗？真棒，还给我留了几天…”  
“别这样Chris，你知道这都是不得已的。”  
Chris当然知道，他就是有点紧张，首演马上就要开始，他希望自己的男朋友能在身边给他鼓励，这是他人生中最重要的时刻，比当年去漫威试镜美国队长还要紧张，“我只是太希望你能在我身边了。”  
“我知道Chris，我都知道，只要做好你自己，把它看做是一场表演课的考试，你能通过的。”  
如那个男人所说，他的首演非常成功，就像所有人一开始都相信的那样，人们喜欢Chris的新尝试，反派在表演中往往更有发挥余地，他看起来就真的像个坏小子那样在舞台上游刃有余的去玩弄职权和法律，最重要的是，他迈出了这一步。  
当晚结束演出的Chris没有和任何人去喝酒庆祝，他要保持角色留给他的代入感，他收拾好背包，早早的回到了那间和他男朋友只隔了三个街区的新公寓，然后打开笔电，找到那个mm_andykaofman的地址，写下这样的一段话。

“不敢相信我真的做到了！！我的手到现在都还在发抖，我只有不停深呼吸才能让自己打出每一个字母。我知道对很多人来说出演舞台剧并没有什么可值得骄傲的，但你知道我有多么的看重这次尝试，我们此前一直在说百老汇，托尼奖还有Buster Keaton这些表演大师，但当我真的走上舞台时，我的脑子一片空白，那些被我背到滚瓜烂熟的台词就好像机械性的被人塞进了我的脑子里，我甚至下意识的去找机位，但这些都已经过去了，我克服了它们，然后演到了最后，没有发生任何状况！你无法想象这过程对我来说有多么的奇妙，当然如果你能在现场，我想我会做的更好。”  
他能感受到Chris的激动，就像他此刻也感同身受到的那样，他在另一个城市的酒店里穿着剪裁得体的定制西装，咬着自己的手指读完每一个字，然后抑制不住的深吸了口气，助理在门外催他赶快下楼，还有二十分钟宴会就要开始了，但他哪都不想去，只想给他男朋友回个邮件，他在原地焦急的转着圈来思考自己的措辞，然后快速点击了“回复”。  
“是的是的是的我已经看到评价了！我整个下午都在惶惶不安的惦记着这个，不是因为我担心你会搞砸，而是因为我确确实实的想要飞到你身边感受你在那一刻的舞台魅力，你甚至不能相信我有多么的焦虑，绝对比你能够想象的程度还要严重，我像个被人困在笼子里的猛兽，好几次我想冲出去直奔机场，可我不能Chris，原谅我吧，没什么比错过这个更让我伤心的了，我向你发誓！而且我比任何人都希望能够看到你的表演，当然我也相信那表演无疑是非常精彩的，我看到观众在网上留下了对你认可的评价，哦可别被这些好听话冲昏了头脑我的坏小子，你现在要做的就是洗个澡然后上床睡觉，把你的心沉淀下来迎接第二天的演出，你能做到这个吗？如果不能，那就看看我这身新造型吧，我觉得我和BOSS还挺搭的。想你，为你骄傲的Kaofman~”【附件：IMG_2309.JPEG】

Chris没有错过这封秒回的邮件，它的回复速度已经很好的说明了他男朋友为此而焦急等待的心情，Chris轻笑出声，然后首先打开了附件中的照片，他男朋友穿着精心搭配后的礼服站在那朝镜头微笑，他能分辨这不是宴会摆拍才有的表情，他在透过镜头看自己，那些眼角眯起后产生的纹路，嘴唇上翘的角度，还有他眼中的星星，都只是在看向Chris时才有的表情，Chris傻乎乎的隔着屏幕吻上那双眼睛，然后又快速擦掉自己留下的唇印，他深深的喘了口气，开始认真阅读那些回复，能有个想要立刻与之分享的人，真是件幸运的事啊，那一晚注定失眠的Chris这样想。  
往后的演出一天比一天顺利，Chris已经完全习惯了舞台上那些灼热的灯光和观众们对他的注视，他不再下意识去寻找机位，也不再去分析前排观众的面部表情，而是完全投入到那个坏小子Bill的驱壳中，他现在可是个超酷的反派，他男朋友在电邮里这样形容他。  
终于在两周之后，他等到了那个迟到多日的人，看他坐在下面手里捧鲜花的样子可真是蠢透了，他怎么会想到要送花的？这该死的浪漫的欧洲男人！！Chris在谢幕时难掩雀跃又有些紧张的偷偷打量他男朋友，被经纪人警告性的瞪了回去，理所当然的，他也没等到那人亲自递过来的祝福，助理把那些插着小卡片的芬芳细语送到了每个演员的手中，再完美不过了哼？Chris生气的想！这可是他男朋友送给他的，好吧出于对他男朋友品质上的信任，他应该确实也给其他人准备了，但Chris就是为此生了一秒钟的气，谁让他们不让他光明正大的拥抱那个人的。  
卸妆后的Chris照例先和门口的影迷合影，他男朋友已经先一步离开去了after party，他妈妈会在那边和他汇合，Lisa喜欢他男朋友，至少比喜欢他弟弟的男朋友更喜欢他男朋友，他得意的想。  
事实上这都只是Chris自己幼稚的比较，Lisa对他们一视同仁。  
他们没有在红毯上合影，没有在谢幕时拥抱，没有在散场时告别，行吧…Chris搂着他男朋友的肩膀朝镜头微笑，并在对方耳边小声抱怨，“她要是敢再走过来干涉，我就抄了她！”  
身边的人无奈的笑了笑，并偷偷在他后背处捏了捏，“别这么小心眼儿了Chris，笑一个。”  
这是唯一一张流传出去的合影，Chris对着镜头笑的非常僵硬，而他男朋友眼角里是藏不住的戏谑，“瞧你那傻样儿爱国者男孩。”  
Chris翻了个白眼，“现在，跟我去跳舞吧Andy baby，记者们都已经被清场了。”  
对方把香槟杯递到侍应生的托盘里，然后指了指自己过于休闲的蓝毛衣，“我穿成这样你可别指望我跳女步！”  
Chris看了看自己超级马里奥一样的造型，朝他摊开手，“老年迪斯科了解一下？”

“哦老天啊！Chris，Sebastian你们两个跳的那是什么？！！”  
五分钟后，Lisa率先注意到了那两个躲在角落里像摸了电门一样疯狂抖动的男人，他们甚至大笑着去撞彼此的肩膀，随后其他人也纷纷加入到了这滑稽的舞步中，没什么比这一刻更让Chris开心的了。  
“今晚我可能要给你写邮件了Sebby！”  
“没问题我的爱国者男孩。”

 

end


End file.
